Under the Mistletoe
by PenelopePotter28
Summary: LOL yes its November...but NOONE CARES ABOUT THANKSGIVING so I'm doing my Christmas story NOW! Your fave couples  or maybe they aren't  wind up under the mistletoe. Starting with Lee/Sonya and building up to Wally/Kuki! NOW COMPLETE YAYZ! BUTTER!
1. Sonya and Lee

"Hmm hmm hmm," Sonya hummed. She was stringing lights all over her treehouse. She jumped to put a sprig of mistletoe over one of the doors. She turned and ran into someone. The pigtailed girl fell to the ground.

"Oh, sorry," a voice said. Sonya turned to find it was Lee.

"No, it's alright," she said. Lee helped her up, then kept looking up.

"What?" Sonya asked, then remembered the reason she had been standing in the doorway in the first place. "Oh."

Lee smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then walked off. Sonya touched the place where he had kissed her and smiled, then ran off to tell someone.

**So what did u think! And spread the word- this Friday is International Pigtails Day! That's November 12th****! So say "screw it" to being grown-up and wear your hair in pigtails! YAYZ!**


	2. Fanny and Patton

**Disclaimer: If I owned KND, do you honestly think it would be in the state it is now? -strikes dramatic pose- I'M JUST TRYING TO BE A GOOD PERSON -obviously fake sobs-**

**He grabbed her by the wrist as she went by.**

"**Hey Fanny, have you seen-"**

"**Get OFF me yeh stupid boy!" Fanny cried. "Numbah 362 says I need…..to….." Her words trailed off as she looked above her. Her eyes widened in surprise. Patton looked up too. There on the top of the doorway was a sprig of mistletoe.**

**Patton looked down at her and smiled. "Oh no," she said. "No way." He started to come at her. "YEH BETTER NOT KISS ME IF YAH KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA!" she screeched, but he ignored her, pulled her close, and kissed her.**

**It took her a moment of shock, a moment of surprise, a moment of happiness, and a moment of anger before she could push him away. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she screamed. But inside she was secretly pleased. Her first kiss with a boy from THIS century…..**


	3. Rachel and Nigel

"Is it up?"

The girl in the rafters looked down to the boy hiding behind the box. He gave her a thumbs-up.

"Alright, here they come."

She watched as Nigel came from one direction, and Rachel came from another. They met in the middle and started talking. The girl was too high up to hear them, but after a minute or two Nigel's gaze trailed up to the ceiling. His sunglasses fell just below his eyes so she could see them. He pointed upwards, and Rachel looked up as well. Hanging above them was a sprig of mistletoe. Rachel blushed and backed off a little, but Nigel grabbed her and kissed her right on the lips.

The girl up in the rafters smiled.

"Finally."


	4. Abby and Hoagie

Hoagie P. Gilligan crept quietly up the hallway. He looked around. No sign of anyone. He listened at Abby's door. She was singing along to a song. It was _Gonna Get This. Good, she was kinda in a love mood._

_He quietly slipped a sprig of mistletoe onto a hook above the door to her room, then knocked. He heard the music turn off and the door swung open. He quickly spun her into a kiss, then let go after a few seconds. She looked a little angry, but he simply pointed up to the mistletoe. Her anger vanished and she kissed him back._


	5. Kuki and Wally

**-spotlights go across the stage-**

**And now…the chapter you've all been waiting for…..KUKI AND WALLY!**

"**Give it back!"**

"**No!"**

"**Gimme it!"**

"**Nuh-uh!"**

**Kuki was chasing after Wally, who was holding her beloved Let's Color Rainbow Monkey. Correction, he was STEALING her beloved Let's Color Rainbow Monkey.**

"**GIVE IT BACK!"**

**Wally rounded a corner and stopped in a doorway to catch his breath. Next thing he knew, though Kuki had caught up to him and pinned him against the inside of the doorway, becoming an oni.**

"**GIVE! IT! BACK! BEFORE I…." She suddenly looked up and her oni-ness vanished. "Oh! How cute!"**

"**What?" Wally said, trying to break free of her grasp.**

"**Mistletoe! We get to kiss Wally!"**

**He looked up. "Oh no! I am not kissing you! Blech!"**

"**Come on, it'll be fun!" she coaxed.**

**Dropping the doll in his hands, he started to back off.**

"**No."**

"**Come on!""NO!" he cried, running away.**

**So this ensued in a 2-hour chase around the treehouse until finally she barreled him over in the breifing room. She was on top of him, so he couldn't get away. She leaned down and kissed him. And he couldn't believe he was (or maybe he could) but he enjoyed every minute of it.**


End file.
